The present invention relates to a liquid ornament, and more particularly to a liquid ornament having means to create continuous liquid flow in a display chamber thereof while the liquid ornament is in a still state.
With rapid and wide developments in different industrial fields, the quality of people""s life has been largely improved and people expect all kinds of products to be economical and practical for use. To satisfy the consumers, all manufacturers try to design products that not only have unique and attractive appearance and highly added value in addition to their intended functions, but also have compact volume to be easily positioned at any place without occupying too much room. Taking the liquid ornament as an example, it is an ornament designed to show dynamic and attractive scenes within a limited space. The liquid ornament must be leakproof and the water and oil contained therein must not become mixed or turbid. Another important thing for the liquid ornament is it must be suitable for positioning at any desired place and can be easily packed within a space as small as possible. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional wave-producing liquid ornament also designed by the inventor of the present invention. This type of liquid ornament includes a long and horizontally extended hollow liquid container (A) eccentrically supported on a short base (B) at a supporting point 5 provided near an end of the base (B). A cam (C) is provided near another end of the base (B) to externally push the liquid container (A) to swing about the supporting point 5, so that waves are produced in the liquid container (A).
Such conventional wave-producing liquid ornament has the following disadvantages:
1. The long liquid container (A) and the short base (B) together occupy large space and accordingly require higher packaging and conveying cost.
2. The conventional wave-producing liquid ornament is not adapted to mount on a wall.
3. The long hollow liquid container (A) tends to easily fall from the base (B) and become damaged when a person unexpectedly touches it.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to improve the conventional wave-producing liquid ornament so that waves can be produced in the liquid container (A) while the whole liquid ornament is in a still state, making the liquid ornament more convenient and practical for use.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a liquid ornament having internally mounted means that enables creation of continuous liquid flow in a display chamber of the ornament without the need to swing the liquid ornament.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid ornament that has an integral and compact shell occupying reduced space and facilitating easy packaging and conveyance thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a liquid ornament that can be hung on a wall without the risk of being unexpectedly touched and damaged.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a liquid ornament that is allowed to have more changes in its appearance design.
To achieve the above and other objects, the liquid ornament according to the present invention has a hollow shell divided into a display chamber for containing one or more types of liquids and a control chamber in which means for creating continuous liquid flow in the display chamber are mounted. The means for creating continuous liquid flow in the liquid ornament mainly include an elastically flexible material that forms a partition between the display chamber and the control chamber of the liquid ornament, a push member having a free end contacting with the flexible material, a magnet attached to the free end of the push member, and a coil mounted within a magnetic field of the magnet. When the coil is continuously supplied with an electric current, it alternately magnetically repulses or attracts the magnet and accordingly causes the free end of the push member to intermittently strike the flexible material, producing constant liquid flow in the display chamber without the need of swinging the display chamber.